Rebirth
by Aoi love
Summary: "The lies that bind others together and weaves you into a cursed clan. Death awaits you who is the reincarnation of the Devil himself," Hinata gasped for her last breath as she stares into her reflection.
1. Congratulations, you got the role

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto or its characters, but I do own my OCs Please excuse any errors or mistakes in my story, thank you :)**

**I'm basing this plot off a little dream I just previously had and I'm also putting a lot of other random shizniz in it soooooo... Enjoy!**

_**Rebirth**_

**Chapter 1: Congratulations, you got a role**

Hinata walked quickly down the streets of Tokyo, avoiding everyone in her way. She glanced nervously at her watch then at the note written on her hand, she entered the huge building and pressed the fifth floor button on the elevator. "Hello, are you here for Reincarnation?" A woman behind a desk had asked her and she nodded her head slightly, "Right this way ma'am," the busty lady with a spiky pony lead Hinata to a room filled with more people and four other woman in chairs. "We got another one Kakashi," she said before impersonating a salute then leaving.

"Thank you Anko, and your name is?" The masked man asked Hinata and she bowed her head a little.

"Hinata Hyuga, sir," her neck snapped back up when he started laughing.

"Just call me Kakashi, sir makes me feel like an old man," he waved his hand in front of him, "You may be seated there, next to Sakura, Sakura raise your hand," a pink haired girl rose her hand up in the air impatiently and Hinata sat in the chair next to her. "So girls," Kakashi said with a sigh, "I understand that you all want a part as Hina Umenokouji from my film I am filming," he clapped his hands together as a sheet of paper was being handed to them by the man with the name tag 'Yamato'. "Please read then recite a line in this script for me to hear, I give you all forty seconds," Hinata quickly zipped her eyes around the words and repeated the lines in her head, "Alright times up ladies, Ino Yamanaka, you start," she was blonde with a high pigtail and she talked rashly. Ino was on the other side so Hinata decided she'd quickly finish reading her script before it was her turn. "Sabuku no Temari," Hinata glanced up and it was already the third girl's turn, fourth would be Sakura and she was fifth. Hinata's heart thumped loudly as the girl next to her stood up to read the lines she had picked out. Sakura spoke dramatically with attitude. The Hyuga looked at the director nervously, he nodded his head while massaging his masked chin with his fingers. "Hinata Hyuga," he folded his arms and stared dead pan at her. She gulped and shut her eyes tightly as her leg shook, she reopened her eyes and her lines zipped through her head like a bullet.

"I am sorry," she looked Kakashi in the eye, "I am sorry for I am only a nobody, I do not have riches or possess the strength as you do," she rose her hand to her fast beating heart, "But what I have is a name, my name is Umenokouji, Hina Umenokouji," Hinata finished and sat down, the immense pressure on her chest had stopped but her shoulders still ached for an unknown reason.

"Okay, now tell me why you all want a part as Umenokouji," again, Ino started.

"Fame and glory," Ino answered with a shrug of her shoulders, "I want to be famous and decided maybe I'd start here," Hinata was surprised by her answer, she didn't ever think of becoming famous, she tuned out the other girls and focused on a noise. It sounded almost like someone was saying 'shh'. Hinata covered her left ear and she stopped hearing it, when she put her hand back down, she heard it again.

"Is something wrong Hinata?" Kakashi questioned her and she shook her head from left to right, "Huh, if you say so. Sakura, your turn," he sat down in his desk as Sakura stood up again and grinned.

"I feel a connection between Hina and I," she put a hand on her hip and balanced her weight onto her right foot, "Hina is the main character and center of attention, I feel like her because I'm always in the center of attention too, so we're alike in ways," Kakashi rose a brow at her, "I mean, we're both beautiful and we're both in love with a handsome man," she smiled and bowed then sat back down.

"Hinata your turn," Kakashi sighed when she didn't answer, "Hinata Hyuga," he yelled louder and she jumped, she had been too busy concentrating on the little voice she was hearing.

"Sorry sir-err I mean Kakashi," her head dipped a little and she heard someone snort from the side, "What was the question again?" She asked shyly.

"Tell me why you personally want a part as Umenokouji," he restated and rolled his eyes in a bored manner.

"I don't feel like I want it, I need it. It's like a calling, like I'm being told by something I absolutely have to do this," Hinata said as confidently as possible and the girl next to her laughed.

"So you're saying ghosts are telling you to do this?" she snorted again and was quieted by the director.

"What makes this character so appealing to you?" Kakashi asked Hinata and she fiddled her fingers around a little.

"I feel like we have a connection," she simply answered.

"A connection, you mean like Sakura's?" Kakashi rose a brow again and Hinata shook her head feverishly.

"I feel sorta like I understand her and all the burden she has to carry."

"So what are you, like a character expert now?" Ino asked suspiciously from the other side of the room and Hinata yet again shook her head.

"If-if you read the whole script, you'd understand that she was an orphan a-and-and-"

"That's enough girls," Kakashi stood up and took the scripts back from them, "This is over now so you ladies can go home, I'll call you if you get the job," Hinata was the first to exit, she felt uncomfortable and like a fool for telling them about what she really felt about the character. _They must've thought I was some kind of freak!_ Hinata's shoulders slumped as she got out of the building and onto a subway station.

Kakashi stared intensely at the Hyuga's file, _could she be the one?_ He questioned, but then chuckled and shook his head and looked at the pictures on his desk. _I promised them.. I'm sorry Obito.. Sasuke._

"Hey you're Hinata Hyuga, right?" The girl turned towards the other female, "I'm Tenten, I was at the tryouts with you," she smiled and shook Hinata's hand. Hinata didn't remember a Tenten but she just nodded and replied with a little 'yes'. "So was that true?"

"Was what true?" Hinata asked back.

"About the calling thing, like you felt like you had to get the role," Tenten said and leaned on the window next to Hinata.

"Yeah, well I don't really mind if you don't believe me or not, but I did.. Something made me go without myself even knowing," she answered timidly and the other girl nodded.

"I have to tell you something," Tenten said slowly and looked the Hyuga in the eye.

"I'm sorry but my stops here, maybe next time," Hinata smiled at the brunette before leaving.

"Wait! When you have time, look up the Uchiha Massacre of old Japanese folklore!" She yelled before the door closed and Hinata paused in her tracks. _Uchiha_. That sounded so familiar to her, maybe she will look it up, Hinata fumed as she walked towards her apartment building. It wasn't the best and probably not as fancy as her old home but Hinata felt like she had spread her wings and is now living on her own without anyone's support but her own, but the biggest problem she's dealing with is money, she barely had enough to support herself and refused to go back to her family for support.

The smell of chicken flavored ramen made Hinata's stomach grumble and she hurridly ate her meal before showering. Turning on the lights of her bedroom on, she quickly changed into clothes just in case some peeping tom was looking at her from the window. Hinata went back to turn off her lights and slide her door close then laid down on her futon and charged her phone next to her bed.

Deep in her slumber, the door to her bedroom slowly creaked open and Hinata tossed in her small bed. Heavy footsteps made its way towards her, making thumping noises and she awoke drowsily. Her arm brushed her moist black hair aside and she lazily threw her hand off to the side, hitting something wet and cold. Exhaling loudly through her nose, she opened one eye and then suddenly jolt upwards. Hinata's eyes were as huge as saucers and she stared at the cold blue colored feet by her bedside. Her eyes slowly trailed upward to see black pants covered in algae, a black Tshirt with a high collar and-

_RING RING RING RING RING RING!_

Hinata glanced at her phone then back to the spot where that thing was just standing at-it had disappeared! Hinata scrambled to her feet and ran to her bedroom door to switch on the lights. Nothing. Nothing was left by her bedside, not even a wet puddle of water.

Hinata's phone continued to ring and she leapt across her room to get it, "H-hello?" She asked, frightened for who might be calling her in the middle of the night.

"Hello Hinata, it's me, Kakashi," she sighed in relief, "I'm sorry to call you so late, but my colleagues and I have concluded that you got a part in Reincarnation so come back in a week around noon, same place."

"Thank y-" The other line had already gone dead so Hinata clicked her phone off and brushed a hand through her long locks. She didn't know if she should be happily cheering or in tears. Now Hinata wasn't one to swear, but now seemed like an appropiate time. _What the hell just happened_, that was all that can go through her mind at this moment.

**Thank you very much for reading my first chappie! I wasn't sure if this was too much for a first chapter or not but me still likes it :) If you thought that little scene earlier wasn't scary, just you wait! There's more stuff to come and Reincarnation is the name of the film Kakashi is filming**

**~Aika**


	2. Expect the Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto or its characters, but I do own my OCs Please excuse any errors or mistakes in my story, thank you :)**

**Rebirth**

**_Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected_**

"Alright everyone, settle down," Hinata glanced nervously around, the girl she had met yesterday, Tenten kept staring at her along with another girl from the tryouts and a couple of guys. She didn't like it, they all just kept staring at her like she was some kind of ghost! "Now as some of you are unaware, this story is based off a legend from centuries ago, a couple of you know it and most of you probably don't," Kakashi shrugged, "But I don't think it really matters now so I'll just tell everyone which part they got, okay?" The Hyuga woman rose a brow, legend? She didn't know this story was based off a legend from a looooong time ago. "When I call your names, come foward and get your scripts from me.. Nara Shikamaru you will be Uncle Jen," One of those guys who had been staring at her walked up to get his script, "Yamanaka Ino you will be Auntie Momo, Jen's wife. Uzumaki Naruto," A blonde man stood up and grinned, "You will be Uchiha Shishou. Inuzuka Kiba you will be Uchiha Fugaku," Hinata recognized Kiba from Highschool and she smiled, at least she knew someone here, "Sabaku no Gaara you will be Uchiha Sasuke, Tenten, Kankuro and Rock Lee you will all be the Uchiha Elders. And lastly for what some of you have been waiting for," Hinata smiled hopefully at Kakashi, "Haruno Sakura you will be Umenokouji Hina," her heart sunk to her feet as Sakura woo'd and giggled, "For all of you that hasn't gotten a part, you will be part of crew." Sakura walked past Hinata and her hair swayed beautifully, she really started to not like this girl, Hinata thought. "Hinata Hyuga," she came out of sulking in her head and looked at the director, "You're Sakura's double."

"She's my what?" The pinkette nearly screamed.

"She's your double, as in stunt double or whenever you can't make it to film, she would be your replacement." Kakashi explained and Sakura scoffed.

"Believe me, I'll be there everyday," the pale skinny woman stared daggers at the Hyuga and then walked off.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Gaara and Sakura," Kakashi suddenly said, "Will you all please follow me," They all followed after him and Hinata fiddled with her fingers, at least she got to do something. A loud bang caught her attention and she turned towards the person who had slammed the door. He was tall, dark hair and eyes. Kakashi came back from the back room and the others followed, they all were wearing black wigs and Sakura had a short black wig in a bobcut.

"Sasuke, I see you've decided to show up," the man's eye cringed as if he was smiling behind his mask, "Everyone, this is Sasuke Uchiha, he will play the part of Itachi Uchiha," the room errupted with murmurs and Hinata promptly wondered if Sasuke was related to Itachi somehow, and wasn't there someone named Sasuke Uchiha in the play too?

"What? An Uchiha playing Uchiha?" Naruto yelled and pointed his finger at Sasuke and Hinata knew one thing for sure: Naruto looked better blonde, most of the people that kakashi had brought back didn't really match the color black.

"Shut it Dobe," Sasuke said as he walked pass them and into the back room, then he slammed the door shut.

"Well what a great day this was huh?" Hinata turned to her side to see her old friends sitting next to her.

"Kiba! Shino!" She hugged both of them and smiled widely.

"Three years after not seeing us and all you have to say is just our names?" Kiba joked and she slapped him on the arms playfully, "How have you been little Hina?" He asked her from Shino's side.

"I've been fine," she smiled and nodded, "How about you guys?"

"Same as usual man," Kiba put his hands behind his head and their other friend just nodded and agreed with what Kiba said. "So I heard you got a part as Hina Umenokouji."

"I'm just Sakura's double though," Hinata frowned and stuck her lower lip out.

"Don't let her get to you," she looked up questionably at Shino.

"She's just trying to make you jealous," laughed Kiba, "Besides, I heard that she slept with someone to get that role." He laughed loudly and 'oh' was all Hinata could say to that. "Hey how about let's go get some late lunch together," Suggested Kiba, "Come on Hinata, you'll meet a couple of my new friends too," she smiled then nodded.

Hinata left with Kiba and his friends after Kakashi had them all sized up for costumes. They were all at a ribs restaurant and Hinata watched as Shikamaru put some more slices of pork onto the grill in the middle of the table. So far Hinata learned that Kiba was in a relationship with Tenten and Shikamaru and Temari was married. Gaara was as silent as Shino, it seemed he also had a glaring problem too. Kiba and his gang were the people that were staring at her earlier which unnerved Hinata because why would they be staring at her intensely like-

"Hey Hinata," Hinata looked at Tenten then around them, it seemed like everyone else had already left to what Hinata assumed was the washrooms, "Did you look it up?" She thought about last week then shook her head from side to side and Tenten sighed dramatically.

"What does old japanese folklore have anything to do with Reincarnation?" Hinata tilted her head to the side questionably.

"It has everything to do with it," the brunette woman glanced at her boyfriend from across the restaurant as he was exiting the bathroom with the other guys, "Look the Uchiha massacre happened about two centuries ago, it's not a legend, it's true. You have to look it up," she whispered the last part when Kiba walked back to the table.

"So what were you ladies whispering about?" He questioned and grinned. Shikamaru sat back down in this seat and so did Temari and the others. Hinata saw Tenten curtly nod to her friends and then nodded back the same way she had.

Was she missing something here?

Shikamaru cleared his throat and sat in a relaxed fashion in his chair, "I already took care of the bill," Hinata stared wide eyed at him, it must have cost him a fortune with all the food they were eating!

"I-I am so sorry that you had to pay for me Shikamaru," her head dipped down in an apologetic manner, "I will pay you back as soon as I-"

"It's alright you don't have to," he looked lazily to the side where his wife was.

"Bu-but-"

"He said it was okay so it's okay Lil' Hina so stop worrying like ya always do," Kiba punched Hinata on the arm and she fell out of her chair and he laughed nervously as people stared at him like he was some kind of abuser, "Sorry, I just keep thinking that you're still like yourself from highschool."

"How was she like in highschool?" Temari asked and got out of her seat to put her coat on. The others followed her example and walked out altogether as they left.

"Oh it was horrible back then because Hinata had super short hair like a dude and she looked like one too!" Hinata gasped loudly and pushed him, "She had no curves at all and she worked out everyday so it made her buff like a gorilla!"

"And you were bed wetter Kiba! You wet your pants every-" Kiba had put a hand over her mouth and Temari and Tenten wheezed out in laughter. Hinata removed his hand and finished her sentence, "You wet your pants every time you didn't have Mr. Binky with you!"

"I call a truce, I stop making fun of you and you will stop spilling secrets!" His right hand connected with hers and she smiled triumphently then looked at her watch.

"It's getting pretty late a-and I should be getting home soon," she smiled as she started splitting away from the group, "T-thank you all for a good time and thank you Shikamaru for paying for my bill," she bowed her head and started towards the subway.

"Goodbye Hinata!" Tenten called after her and Temari followed after. Hinata walked towards her apartment building down the busy streets, she didn't like staying out when it was starting to get dark. She searched her purse for her apartment keys and sighed when she accidently dropped it. Hinata bent down on her knees to pick up her items and a wind blew from behind her which made goosebumps on the back of her neck. She cocked her head and looked over her shoulder, there was just a wall; she hurridly grabbed her stuff and opened her door then slammed it with a sigh. Her bangs brushed to the side by itself and Hinata stared wide eyed at her surroundings, her apartment building was haunted for sure! The Hyuga quickly ran into her kitchen and grabbed a small cutting knife, after a couple of minutes she laughed to herself. She was going crazy and losing her marbles over hallucinating something that probably wasn't real.

Hinata sat on the floor and put her feet underneath the blanket on her table. She leaned onto the small table and closed her eyes. Something brushed against Hinata's toe and she giggled. Suddenly she was pushed onto her back and fell with a thud on the floor. Hinata couldn't move as she tried so hard to struggle, her eyes wandered around above her, there were people standing above her with their backs to her; she couldn't make out what their faces looked like but some of their shirts had wet spots on them and their arms and legs were pale blue. Some looked like they had rolled in dirt and the other's skin were covered with bruises and scratches, they all wore clothing like that blue person she had seen last week. Hinata felt something wet above her and she looked foward to be captured in someone else's soul less eyes. It's face was heart shaped and its eyes were gauged out, only leaving chunks of rotting flesh down his cheeks. Drips of something red fell rolled down his nose and onto Hinata's. All these people smell like dead fish.

"W-what do y-y-you want from me?" Hinata finally bit out, fresh tears came out of her eyes out of fright and her eyelids started feeling heavy. The last thing she saw was a red cresent on a white stem and the quiet whispers that screamed for help and freedom. Sleep overtook the girl's body as she fainted.

**Just in case any of you don't know, Reincarnation is the name of the movie Kakashi is filming. And please don't look up the Uchiha massacre of old japanese folklore because that doesn't exist and you should know that.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~Aika**


	3. Uchiwa

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto or its characters, but I do own my OCs Please excuse any errors or mistakes in my story, thank you :)**

**I'm basing this plot off a little dream I just previously had and I'm also putting a lot of other random shizniz in it soooooo... Enjoy!**

_**Rebirth**_

**Chapter 1: Congratulations, you got a role**

Hinata walked quickly down the streets of Tokyo, avoiding everyone in her way. She glanced nervously at her watch then at the note written on her hand, she entered the huge building and pressed the fifth floor button on the elevator. "Hello, are you here for Reincarnation?" A woman behind a desk had asked her and she nodded her head slightly, "Right this way ma'am," the busty lady with a spiky pony lead Hinata to a room filled with more people and four other woman in chairs. "We got another one Kakashi," she said before impersonating a salute then leaving.

"Thank you Anko, and your name is?" The masked man asked Hinata and she bowed her head a little.

"Hinata Hyuga, sir," her neck snapped back up when he started laughing.

"Just call me Kakashi, sir makes me feel like an old man," he waved his hand in front of him, "You may be seated there, next to Sakura, Sakura raise your hand," a pink haired girl rose her hand up in the air impatiently and Hinata sat in the chair next to her. "So girls," Kakashi said with a sigh, "I understand that you all want a part as Hina Umenokouji from my film I am filming," he clapped his hands together as a sheet of paper was being handed to them by the man with the name tag 'Yamato'. "Please read then recite a line in this script for me to hear, I give you all forty seconds," Hinata quickly zipped her eyes around the words and repeated the lines in her head, "Alright times up ladies, Ino Yamanaka, you start," she was blonde with a high pigtail and she talked rashly. Ino was on the other side so Hinata decided she'd quickly finish reading her script before it was her turn. "Sabuku no Temari," Hinata glanced up and it was already the third girl's turn, fourth would be Sakura and she was fifth. Hinata's heart thumped loudly as the girl next to her stood up to read the lines she had picked out. Sakura spoke dramatically with attitude. The Hyuga looked at the director nervously, he nodded his head while massaging his masked chin with his fingers. "Hinata Hyuga," he folded his arms and stared dead pan at her. She gulped and shut her eyes tightly as her leg shook, she reopened her eyes and her lines zipped through her head like a bullet.

"I am sorry," she looked Kakashi in the eye, "I am sorry for I am only a nobody, I do not have riches or possess the strength as you do," she rose her hand to her fast beating heart, "But what I have is a name, my name is Umenokouji, Hina Umenokouji," Hinata finished and sat down, the immense pressure on her chest had stopped but her shoulders still ached for an unknown reason.

"Okay, now tell me why you all want a part as Umenokouji," again, Ino started.

"Fame and glory," Ino answered with a shrug of her shoulders, "I want to be famous and decided maybe I'd start here," Hinata was surprised by her answer, she didn't ever think of becoming famous, she tuned out the other girls and focused on a noise. It sounded almost like someone was saying 'shh'. Hinata covered her left ear and she stopped hearing it, when she put her hand back down, she heard it again.

"Is something wrong Hinata?" Kakashi questioned her and she shook her head from left to right, "Huh, if you say so. Sakura, your turn," he sat down in his desk as Sakura stood up again and grinned.

"I feel a connection between Hina and I," she put a hand on her hip and balanced her weight onto her right foot, "Hina is the main character and center of attention, I feel like her because I'm always in the center of attention too, so we're alike in ways," Kakashi rose a brow at her, "I mean, we're both beautiful and we're both in love with a handsome man," she smiled and bowed then sat back down.

"Hinata your turn," Kakashi sighed when she didn't answer, "Hinata Hyuga," he yelled louder and she jumped, she had been too busy concentrating on the little voice she was hearing.

"Sorry sir-err I mean Kakashi," her head dipped a little and she heard someone snort from the side, "What was the question again?" She asked shyly.

"Tell me why you personally want a part as Umenokouji," he restated and rolled his eyes in a bored manner.

"I don't feel like I want it, I need it. It's like a calling, like I'm being told by something I absolutely have to do this," Hinata said as confidently as possible and the girl next to her laughed.

"So you're saying ghosts are telling you to do this?" she snorted again and was quieted by the director.

"What makes this character so appealing to you?" Kakashi asked Hinata and she fiddled her fingers around a little.

"I feel like we have a connection," she simply answered.

"A connection, you mean like Sakura's?" Kakashi rose a brow again and Hinata shook her head feverishly.

"I feel sorta like I understand her and all the burden she has to carry."

"So what are you, like a character expert now?" Ino asked suspiciously from the other side of the room and Hinata yet again shook her head.

"If-if you read the whole script, you'd understand that she was an orphan a-and-and-"

"That's enough girls," Kakashi stood up and took the scripts back from them, "This is over now so you ladies can go home, I'll call you if you get the job," Hinata was the first to exit, she felt uncomfortable and like a fool for telling them about what she really felt about the character. _They must've thought I was some kind of freak!_ Hinata's shoulders slumped as she got out of the building and onto a subway station.

Kakashi stared intensely at the Hyuga's file, _could she be the one?_ He questioned, but then chuckled and shook his head and looked at the pictures on his desk. _I promised them.. I'm sorry Obito.. Sasuke._

"Hey you're Hinata Hyuga, right?" The girl turned towards the other female, "I'm Tenten, I was at the tryouts with you," she smiled and shook Hinata's hand. Hinata didn't remember a Tenten but she just nodded and replied with a little 'yes'. "So was that true?"

"Was what true?" Hinata asked back.

"About the calling thing, like you felt like you had to get the role," Tenten said and leaned on the window next to Hinata.

"Yeah, well I don't really mind if you don't believe me or not, but I did.. Something made me go without myself even knowing," she answered timidly and the other girl nodded.

"I have to tell you something," Tenten said slowly and looked the Hyuga in the eye.

"I'm sorry but my stops here, maybe next time," Hinata smiled at the brunette before leaving.

"Wait! When you have time, look up the Uchiha Massacre of old Japanese folklore!" She yelled before the door closed and Hinata paused in her tracks. _Uchiha_. That sounded so familiar to her, maybe she will look it up, Hinata fumed as she walked towards her apartment building. It wasn't the best and probably not as fancy as her old home but Hinata felt like she had spread her wings and is now living on her own without anyone's support but her own, but the biggest problem she's dealing with is money, she barely had enough to support herself and refused to go back to her family for support.

The smell of chicken flavored ramen made Hinata's stomach grumble and she hurridly ate her meal before showering. Turning on the lights of her bedroom on, she quickly changed into clothes just in case some peeping tom was looking at her from the window. Hinata went back to turn off her lights and slide her door close then laid down on her futon and charged her phone next to her bed.

Deep in her slumber, the door to her bedroom slowly creaked open and Hinata tossed in her small bed. Heavy footsteps made its way towards her, making thumping noises and she awoke drowsily. Her arm brushed her moist black hair aside and she lazily threw her hand off to the side, hitting something wet and cold. Exhaling loudly through her nose, she opened one eye and then suddenly jolt upwards. Hinata's eyes were as huge as saucers and she stared at the cold blue colored feet by her bedside. Her eyes slowly trailed upward to see black pants covered in algae, a black Tshirt with a high collar and-

_RING RING RING RING RING RING!_

Hinata glanced at her phone then back to the spot where that thing was just standing at-it had disappeared! Hinata scrambled to her feet and ran to her bedroom door to switch on the lights. Nothing. Nothing was left by her bedside, not even a wet puddle of water.

Hinata's phone continued to ring and she leapt across her room to get it, "H-hello?" She asked, frightened for who might be calling her in the middle of the night.

"Hello Hinata, it's me, Kakashi," she sighed in relief, "I'm sorry to call you so late, but my colleagues and I have concluded that you got a part in Reincarnation so come back in a week around noon, same place."

"Thank y-" The other line had already gone dead so Hinata clicked her phone off and brushed a hand through her long locks. She didn't know if she should be happily cheering or in tears. Now Hinata wasn't one to swear, but now seemed like an appropiate time. _What the hell just happened_, that was all that can go through her mind at this moment.

**Thank you very much for reading my first chappie! I wasn't sure if this was too much for a first chapter or not but me still likes it :) If you thought that little scene earlier wasn't scary, just you wait! There's more stuff to come and Reincarnation is the name of the film Kakashi is filming**

**~Aika**


	4. Cursed Clan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto or its characters, but I do own my OCs Please excuse any errors or mistakes in my story, thank you.. And things will finally weave together about the Uchiha massacre and all that good stuff in this chapter if any of you are wondering.. Also I apologize about the review thingy and some of you might think I'm some self centered person or something along those lines but all I can tell you is that that was all just a big misunderstanding and cannot get rid of it unfortunately :( which also reminds me I should kick someone's ass**

**I was gonna give up on this story but thanks to those who've reviewed for making me motivated to continue, thank you-oh! And I guess making Sakura a better character wouldn't hurt because after reading my chapters my friend told me she seemed more like Ino than herself and I also agree that Tenten is quite a weird person-But you'll understand soon enough! Now I need to stop blabbering because I'm sure everyone would want to read more about this than my rants :D**

**Rebirth**

**_Chapter 4: Uchiha Massacre_**

In a building on eighteenth avenue, on the six floor and in fifth room to the right laid a girl buried deep within her blankets. She refused to go anywhere today for she was too frightened for what she might see. This was a brilliant idea, in fact, it was so fantastic that Hinata had lied to her boss that she was sick and was surprised he actually let her take the day off. When did Kakashi get so kind?

Hinata's stomach grumbled as she starved herself. _I will not move anywhere!_ She chanted as her tummy growled in protest and she turned slowly from her back to the side where her phone was charging. She had gotten calls and text messages from Kiba and shino, but most were from Kiba; Hinata was glad she had met up and reunited with her old buddies, but damn, they can get clingy sometimes! Maybe it was because they all grew up together like siblings.. Or was it because of something more? Nah. The Hyuga curled into a ball and bit her fisted hand as her other held a pillow tightly on top of her left ear. The whisperings in her ear had gotten louder and she promptly wondered if it was because of those people she kept seeing... Or was it that decaying man that was also with them? A cold shiver ran down her spine as the small baby hair on the back of Hinata's neck stood sideways. She can still see his pitch black empty sockets glaring into her soul even though he probably couldn't see, she could almost, _almost_ smell that disgusting rotting flesh if she thought about him too much. It was as if everytime she thought about him, he would appear and it scared her. Hinata slowly closed her eyes and grinded her teeth as her stomach screamed in hunger once again.

Her eyes opened and she gasped in surprise, she wasn't in her home anymore! Her comfy blankies on top of her had disappeared and so has her small little bed. Hinata inwardly squeeked in fear as she sat up on the hard dirty soil.

_Splat!_

Hinata's jaws hung loosely as she saw a woman awkwardly lying on the floor and blood started to pool around her small body and it had also sprayed all over Hinata's face. The Hyuga's hand went to cover her mouth as the girl's eye glared upon her, half of her face was already flat like the dirt road and her fingers twitched uncontrollably, "They won't come after me," the girl quickly repeated one thousand eight hundred and sixty five times. Unable to take this hideous sight, Hinata left into the closest building she saw, which was an old little tea shop. She walked in to see a man hanging loosely by a noose. His face was distorted and twisted in pain. She could see a small smirk spread across his purple lips as his blood shot eyes stare at her every movement. _No no no no no no no!_ Hinata got down onto her knees and held her arms around her legs. _This wasn't happening again! This can't happen again!_ She'd seen this over and over from the past few days. Next would be a woman who slit her wrists then a man who commits seppiku, but after that she'd be in her apartment staring at the back of her own head. Hinata's eyes widened as her surroundings had changed-

-She was awake and someone was banging on her door."W-who.. Who is it?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Open the door! I really need to pee!" She immediately ran to her door, tripping on the way there and pulling her fallen pants up, "Finally!" The other girl pushed passed Hinata and ran into her apartment, "Took you long enough!"

"What are you doing here?" This was absurd-no, it was horrible that this little devil was here, "You're not supposed to be here Hanabi, what if father found out?" After about five minutes and the sound of a loud toilet flushing, Hanabi re-entered her sister's tiny livingroom.

"I lied to him that I was going to go shopping but instead I sneaked here to visit you," Hanabi simply explained.

"How'd you know where I live?" Hinata's question was ignored as another person walked into the room.

"I hope you don't mind me coming in, I just couldn't say no to her," a kind smile spread on his lips and Hinata stared at her land lord for a bit.

"It-it's fine I guess," she said slowly as she came out of her trance, "I apologize if she has disturbed you Jiraiya," her head dipped down a little and the man boomed with laughter and waved his hand in front of himself.

"I hope this apartment is to your liking-"

"It is-"

"Well then, I'll be on my way back up to the apartment, wouldn't want to keep my guest waiting!" Jiraiya had cut off Hinata just like she had to him.

"W-wait sir!" She called out and he cocked his head to the side to look back at her, "I was wondering if I could ask you a question later if it wasn't that much of a problem for you," she mumbled.

"You can just ask me now," he suggested and Hinata glanced at her sister then back at the old man.

"It's sort of a long question so I'll ask you whenever there's time," Jiraiya nodded then left her apartment to his own on the seventh floor. Hanabi raised a thin brow at her sibling and puckered her lips out as she observed her every move.

"Something's wrong," Hinata whipped her head towards the other female in the room, "You look like a doe caught in headlights and I called your name a couple times and you didn't answer, what's wrong?" Hanabi wasn't the sympathetic type nor one to hide something, she was just as blunt as Neji, Hinata thought for a split second then answered.

"Do you believe in.. Things that are beyond us?" Her eyes downcast to her empty pale hands and then she fisted them tightly.

"Beyond us?" Hanabi took a sip out of her small tea cup, "As in aliens," she assumed and Hinata shook her head, "Spirits?" Damn she was smart. "You're not serious, are you? You believe in ghosts Hinata? Do you know how father-"

"I was just wondering Hanabi, no need to over react," she tried to stay as calm as possible without coming to tears, no one would believe her like how she had suspected. Not even her sister believes her, she was alone in this, all alone without anyone to support her or tell her everything's going to be alright.

"Look Sis, you need to come back home, I think you're losing your marbles, just calm down and come back," Hanabi soothed, "Maybe moving here in the big city wasn't the greatest idea, you know." Hinata hyperventilated as fresh tears oozed from her eyes, an empty feeling filling her chest as she kept staring at what was standing at the corner of her living room. Noticing her sister wasn't paying attention to her, Hanabi glanced to where Hinata was so interested at: an empty corner. The younger Hyuga sighed as she put a hand on the older's shoulder, "Just come back home Hinata, we all missed you."

"I have work and friends here and I can't just leave them," she thought of Kiba and Shino then Shikamaru and the others, were they even considered friends? Hanabi sighed again and stood up.

"I'm going to get more tea," she mumbled as she walked towards the small sink and got a scoop of black powder to put in her cup then fill it with hot water. She stirred the water a little and then blew the steam away as she sipped her drink while walking towards her sister. And yet again, Hinata stared at that stupid place on the wall! "What is so important about over there?" Hanabi glared at the walls that intersected in the corner, nothing. "You're a bit freaky Hinata, stop it," Hanabi warily turned her head slowly to the side, she felt creeped out by the other's weird behavior.

A couple seconds after Hanabi looked at Hinata, a loud scream erupted from the Hyuga's apartment.

"Are you okay Hanabi? Hanabi!" Hinata shook her sister's shoulders but was only recieved with a blank stare, "What did you see?" She whispered to herself as she saw Hanabi's eyes widen a fraction. Suddenly Hinata was pulled by the arm and dragged out of her place by her sister.

"Hanabi," the girl still stared at her sister and then put a hand over her face in a tired fashion. Hinata lightly touched her and she flinched away, "Hanabi don't be like this-"

"I think it's time for me to go, father might get worried," Hinata looked at her watch, Hanabi had only been in her apartment for not even ten minutes and she freaked, then they sat on the curb outside her building for two whole hours! "Goodbye sister," Hanabi bid farewell as she hurridly wrote down Hinata's number then left towards the subway; had Hanabi seen what she had seen these past weeks? Did she see that man with those people clad in black? Many questions zipped through Hinata's mind as she walked towards the elevator and pressed the number seven on the button. Maybe Jiraiya's guest had already left so she could ask him questions but was surprised by who had answered the door.

"Hey there Hinata, I thought you called in sick today?" Oh no oh no oh no oh no! Hinata's face burned red as felt suddenly small around the world, "Are you alright?"

"N-N-Nar-"

"Naruto who's at the door?" Jiraiya asked from the doorway, "Oh hello Hinata, come right in!" He grinned and the red lines running down his cheek moved as his cheeks did.

"Ol' man you know her?" Naruto asked as if the girl wasn't even standing next to him; his eyes squinted dangerously into small slits. "Hey pervy guy, I'm talking to you!" The blonde threw an orange sneaker at the old man's head.

"Show a little more respect ya tweet," Jiraiya gave him a knuckle sandwich, "We have a guest over."

"What happened to your other guests?" She asked timidly.

"Naruto is my guest and my god son," the old man boomed with laughter, "Did you want to stay for dinner? We're getting pizza-"

"Yeah and I said I wanted ramen but-" Naruto had gotten his loud mouth covered by Jiraiya and he chuckled nervously.

"No, I'm sorry I can't," Hinata smiled and bowed her head, then her stomach growled loudly like it had before before, had she forgotten all about her roaring tummy from seeing all that's happened in her apartment?

"Will that be a yes then, I assume?" Without any answer to reply back, she just nodded a little. Jiraiya had showed his new companion around his large apartment, his bathroom was as big as her bedroom and his livingroom was twice as big as hers, "You like watching _Glee_?" Not knowing how to answer to that, Hinata just shrugged.

"I don't own a television," she simply answered as she watched the teenager sing like no tomorrow.

"Well you can always use my laptop, do you want to use it?" Blue azure eyes stared deep into Hinata's own pearly ones, "Do you want to use it?" he repeated and she couldn't do anything except nod because she was too captured by his peircing gaze. The man handed her his black mini computer and grinned, "Just touch the screen when you open it," he instructed her then sat back down on his seat on the couch and laughed loudly at the television. Hinata lifted the top of the laptop and touched the screen lightly. A giant picture of two boys popped up, was this-it was a younger version of Naruto! How cute; and this other boy was probably Saskey? Saslin? No, Sasuke, Hinata assumed. Naruto had had an arm wrapped around the other boy's neck and he had a surprised look across his features mixed with a frown.

Hinata touched the flat mouse and clicked on the big 'e'. Internet explorer loaded onto the site google, she wandered for a couple seconds what to look up; she hadn't been on a computer for a long time now so she chicken pecked on the keyboard: _Fanlike cresents_. The first she saw were a couple of pictures of regular old chinese fans with moons on them and stars, she scrolled down but just found fans and cresent moons. Hinata deleted the words she had previously typed in the wrote down the word Uchiha.

_Uchiha Massacre, old japanese folklore,_ wasn't this what Tenten asked her to read or something? She clicked on it and a black backround with white typing showed up; a small drawing on the right was of a man holding another person's head. Hinata read the caption underneath the picture. _Itachi Uchiha after slaying his clan. Asakira Ai. 1900._ And there it was, the fan on the dead body's back.

The only sound that Hinata could hear was the blood rushing through her ears and the slow beating of her heart. Her eyes skimmed the long paragraphs and it seemed as if time had stopped itself; the loud laughing of Naruto and Jiraiya along with the television had faded to the back of her mind. She took a sharp intake of breath. So much hatred, so much agony.. And so much death this family endured.

_Yearning for more power, the leader of Uchihas, Fugaku Uchiha plotted a scheme against the town village. He wanted what he thought was rightfully his and tried to take over Konohagakure. Seeing his father was doing wrong, Itachi tried to reason with his father but could not change his heart. The young man then sought out help from one of his own, an ancient Uchiha who had secretly hated the others for betraying him in earlier years. Madara agreed to help Itachi but had told him there was only one way to stop the clan, death; Itachi refused but after what had tragically happened, he found no way out as his and his family's fate was forever sealed_

_During the midst of the civil war in the Uchiha clan, a friend, and the lover of Uchiha Itachi had accidently over heard the evil scheme against her grandfather's village and went against it. She was then brutally murdered. Afterwards, Itachi's logic of thinking had become like an unwinding clock and he had no choice but to murder his own clan for they had taken what was most precious to him. He drowned his bestfriend, Shishou, then gouged his eyes out as punishment so he will never be able to see or be reunited as one with the clan in the afterlife. One by one everyone else died, all being slaughtered like wild animals._

_And lastly there was Sasuke Uchiha, as Itachi rose his blade to his little brother's throat, Sasuke had side stepped then stabbed Itachi's back out of fear and instinct. As Itachi slowly died he cursed everyone that in the next generations, anyone one with a single drop of Uchiha blood would be dead before the age of twenty-five. Sasuke fled the Uchiha manor as the only survivor of his clan-_

Hinata's heart beat faster and her eyes grew. This can't be, it's just a legend, but she remembered Tenten said this was real before.. Tch, screw Tenten, this wasn't real, it's just an urban legend, right? right? Her eyes scan the last sentence on the page.

_Every time Umenokouji is reborn, she commits suicide before ever returning to her lover. She always dies at the age of twenty therefore the cycle of life and the Uchiha curse is never put to_ rest.

Images of that girl who jumped off the building came into Hinata's head, then the man who hung himself and so on and so forth. This wasn't real, Hinata was twenty three and this girl dies at age twenty so it's not real! The story is so completely off, if the Uchiha clan killed Hina then why would they want Hinata's help? I mean, it's not like Hinata was assuming she was the reincarnation of Hina because she's not Hina, right? The Hyuga's thoughts processed in her mind as she tried to piece the puzzle together.

"Whatcha doin' Hinata? Pizza's here," Hinata scrambled to close the website but she was too late, "Why are you looking this stuff up?" Naruto took the laptop from her, "I didn't know you were into legends," he snorted, "These are all just fake and they make everything just all about a girl, that's why people die." Hinata stared wide eyed at him.

"You know this legend?" Her leg bounced up and down on the floor and shivered as she felt a cold breeze behind her.

"Not much but I know Sasuke think's the stuff online that says stuff about his clan aren't all true," he explained while squinting his eyes and holding his chin in one hand.

"L-like what?" She shouldn't have asked that question, what if he answers that this was all a lie? No wait, wouldn't that be a good thing?

"Well he said Hina didn't die and the reason Itachi killed his family was to test his strength- oh! Pizza, come on Hinata let's go eat," Why would Sasuke say that? Hinata thought for a second then a light bulb dinged in her head. _Sasuke Uchiha._ That was the boy who survived the massacre and Sasuke is also Sasuke Uchiha. Does this mean this only happened recently? No, this legend said it happened in 1865. 1865!

"How's Sasuke related to the Uchihas?" Hinata blurted out without thinking.

"Eh? All I know is Sasuke was named after his Great Great Great Great Great Great whatever Great Grandfather, Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto seemed a bit annoyed and a little curious as to why Hinata would ask so many questions about Uchiha and all that crap, "Why?"

Hinata stared at Naruto and no thoughts could process in her mind at this moment. Before she knew it, she had had a brain fart.

**Dun dun dun! End of fourth chapter, did any of you get it or having brain farts like Hinata? I got a little confused when I was typing this but all is swell and good. I hope some of you enjoyed this! Just wait till next Chappie- Itachi appears!... maybe...**

**Did any of you notice anything about numbers? *hint hint***

**This is by far the most words I have done in this chappie. 3,443 words!**

**~Arisa**


	5. Life and Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto or its characters, but I do own my OCs Please excuse any errors or mistakes in my story, thank you :D**

**Have any of you heard of Sakura by Ikimono Gakari? God that song is beautiful, well at least I think it is and it's also started to make me like Sakura Haruno more. Also I've started watching Shippuden, I mean I know what happens and all throughout the whole thing until the 'Naruto learns how to control nine tails' part but I haven't seen the anime so I'm borrowing it from a friend of mines :)**

**Rebirth**

**_Chapter 5: Between life and Death_**

Waking up at four in the morning was a pain in the ass. The apartment was cold but at least a hot shower made everything better for the pearly eyed woman. She dressed appropiately for work and practiced her speech in the mirror. Today was the day.

"Hn," her head cocked to the side, "Decided to not call in sick today."

"Uhh, yes-I mean no," Hinata's cheeks burned red, "Good m-morning Sa-S-Sasuke," she didn't really know how to act around this man, hell, what should she even think about when she thought of him or saw him; well, this wasn't really his fault why she was seeing ghosts, right? He might of had something to do with Uchihas but it's not like he's controlling them to haunt her. Hinata avoided Sasuke's beady gaze and thought back to what Naruto had said to her yesterday. Naruto. She could never face Naruto again, last night when he shook her shoulders to wake her up from her daze she had screamed and scratched him then apologized a million. She would never be able to look into those beautiful azure eyes anymore without him looking down on her, it's all because of those people. Yes. Yes it was their fault. But everything didn't make any-

"What's your problem," onyx eyes glared into lavender ones, "Freak," was what Hinata heard come out of the man's lips. He soon left the subway and Hinata followed.

"God this sucks like shit," Kiba complained, "He expects us to be here at fuckin five in the morning then doesn't even show up!" The brunette ruffled and dug in between the roots of his hair angrily, "Goddamn Kakashi," Hinata glanced behind her shoulder at a certain blonde. Three long red lines descended down his face along with the other six on each side of his cheeks. Naruto slept like a five year old kid, snoring loudly with drool dribbling down his parted lips and down his chin. He was cute. "Hey are you even listening to me?" Kiba ranted some more and Tenten tried to calm him down. The cast and crew members waited a couple more hours and Hinata's thoughts lingered about a similar face like hers in order to keep herself awake. She hadn't seen Neji for a while, last she heard he had been promoted as detective some place across town.

"Hello everybody," groans erupted from the audience and Kakashi chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry, I was stuck in traffic and when I finally got out of it I had to help an old lady cross the street and when we did, a black cat-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever old man," Naruto shouted and bursts of curses flew from his mouth.

"Alright gang, let's get this settled!" The director clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, "Shikamaru and Ino, you will be filming first today as well as Tenten, Kankuro and Rock Lee and Kiba."

"Yeah! I finally get to be filmed!" The guy named Kankuro fist pumped as Kurenai tried to fit his wig onto him properly.

Hinata watched silently from the side as Kiba, dressed as the man Fugaku, and he chatted with the Uchiha elders, which are Kankuro, Rock Lee and his girlfriend about forming a group against Konohagakure. Anger and wrath shown visibly through Kiba's beady eyes as he recited his lines, Hinata awe'd and smiled, she didnt know her friend was such a good actor.

"Why attack up front when we could sneak attack from the rear-" Hinata's smile turned into a frown, "-and surprise them then take over the village," was this movie really going like how the legend online said? But Naruto had said many contraversial things that went against it, what's real and what's fake? The Hyuga shook her head and held the palm of her hand on her forehead; she shouldn't worry about all this Uchiha bull no more because today was the day, yes, today was going to change her life like how she had planned last night. Kiba continued on argueing with his companions like he was supposed to from the script and Hinata sighed before stepping backwards and bumping into somebody.

"Hey watch it," another black haired girl yelled, "Don't you ever watch where you're going?" A harsh glare was reflected from Sakura's eyes as she quickly picked up her items she was carrying.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Hinata grabbed a peice of paper by her feet and Sakura snatched it away before she could read it, "You uh.. You make a good Hina Umenokouji actress and I'm sure you'll get somewhere great in life with acting," Sakura raised a brow then scoffed and started walking away to her destination, mumbling something about weirdos. A small smile placed itself on Hinata's lips as she stared at Sakura's retreating form.

Lunch break. Hinata zipped through the crowd of people munching on their food and paused for a second to recollect her thoughts. She had ditched Kiba and his friends to have a talk with Kakashi, but she couldn't find him anywhere! Hinata heard a voices inside Kakashi's office and she silently pressed her right ear against the door, "We will not go there, do you know how dangerous that can be?" Sasuke. It was Sasuke's voice. Hinata pressed her ear harder onto the wood in order to hear better, "That's like a fucken ghost town and I'm not going back there, especially if you're going to bring everyone. It's too-"

"This is risky and what will you benefit from this?" A new voice Hinata didn't recognize.

"I know it may be risky, but at least everyone will have a general idea of what it was like to live..." It got suddenly quiet and Hinata promptly wondered why they had stopped talking. The door to Kakashi's office swung open and she was met with a couple pairs of eyes. "We'll continue our discussion some other time," Sasuke glared at Hinata before 'accidently' bumping shoulders with her then leaving. The Hyuga rubbed her sore left collar bone and the socket joining her bones together and watched with wide eyes as Kakashi walked behind her to silently close his door then circle around her predatorously, "What did you hear from my previous conversation?" The Hyuga gulped and fiddled her index fingers together a little, she opened her mouth then closed it, "What was that Hinata?" She stared frighteningly at him, since when was Kakashi this scary? "Haha I'm just joking with you," he leaned on his desk with crossed arms, "So what's on your mind?"

"W-w-well," Hinata cleared her throat, "I want to qui-"

_RINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG_

"Oh lunch break's over, I guess we can talk about this after work, alright?" Hinata slumped in defeat. She had forgotten that she had spent an entire hour just looking for the director slash producer.

Hinata's stomach grumbled loudly and she groaned inwardly. She regretted looking for Kakashi during lunch break but at least now there's only a couple minutes left of work so she can finally do what she had wanted since twenty four hours ago and then go home and eat and sleep in peace. That was going to be a change in her life. No more ghosts and no more sleepless scary nights.

"What are you so happy about?" Naruto asked curiously from her side and she fidgeted nervously.

"S-sorry umm, sorry about last-"

"Nah it's fine Hinata," he laughed sheepishly and subconciously touched the scratch marks on his face, "So why that happy smile eh? I wanna smile at the joke or whatever you said or heard. Today's been hell, maybe it'll help."

"Uhh," Hinata glanced up and lost herself into blue eyes for a bit, "W-well, you see Naruto," she bit her finger as the bell rang. Saved by the bell, yes! "I'll tell you tomorrow," if there really was a tomorrow.

"Mind if I walk you home?" Before Hinata could reject Naruto he had smiled brightly and pointed his thumb to himself. Even with the scratches on his face he still looked good looking, "I'm going to crash at ol' pervy man's place tonight anyways-"

"Attention everyone," Kakashi spoke loudly on a microphone, "In a couple of days we will be going on a field trip, so pack up whatever you need," he then bolted out the door with another man following him, this was the guy from a couple months ago who gave her the papers to recite from during the try outs. Tomato was it? Or maybe Yomato? Something that rhymed with the word tomato.

"Che, what kind of explanation for a field trip is that? Where are we even going?" Naruto complained as they walked out of the building. Just thinking about walking together, side by side with Naruto would make Hinata's face boil but her mind wasn't on that topic right now, she was more concerned about what she had over heard earlier. Was the place they were going to dangerous? No, a ghost town like what Sasuke had said? "You alright Hinata?" Naruto placed a hand on her forehead.

Personal space. She needed personal space from this dude or she'd faint right here, right now, "What are you two love birds doing?" Hinata squeeked loudly as her face burned even a darker shade of red.

"Shuddap we're not! Don't you see you're scaring Hinata you old fart!"

"That's no way to talk to your boss now huh," Kakashi held both hands up defensively and his only visible eye crinkled as if he were smiling. Then Hinata remembered something.

"Mr. Hatake, I have something urgent to speak with you."

"Alright then, so what's up?" Hinata paused on the middle of the side walk in front of a candy store, "Hinata?" Kakashi and Naruto stared at her questionably.

"I.. Mr. Hatake I want to quit-"

"Hinata!" Someone screamed and tackled her. They both flew backwards and the older Hyuga landed on her back with the wind temporarily knocked out of her lungs, "Hinata are you alright? Hinata, you have to get out of your apartment and run away-"

"H-Hanabi what are you doing?" Hanabi paused and looked around herself then at her sister, "Are you f-feeling okay? Y-you l-look terrible," and she did. Hinata had never seen her sibling with bags underneath her eyes or crevices on her forehead; she looked like she was turning thirty instead of turning twenty.

"Hinata, yesterday," Hanabi's finger tips touched underneath her eyes, then traced a line, "I saw a man and he had lines right here," she continued tracing a line underneath each eye, "He had red eyes like a-like a-"

"Hey you crazy person get off of Hinata," Naruto pulled the younger Hyuga away from the older one.

"It's alright Naruto, this is my sister, Hanabi," Hinata gestured to her sister.

"Hinata! You-you're not listening to me!" Hanabi screamed, "Whatever it was yesterday, that thing or monster, its you!" Tears streamed down Hanabi's face, "You're that scary monster and you need to get rid of it or it'll control you!" Hinata had never seen Hanabi cry, not even when Grandmother, their caretaker who was like a mother to them when they were both younger, died. Hanabi just wasn't the type of person to... She was cold, stone cold; the very exact opposite of what Hinata was.

"Okay that's enough little girl," Kakashi helped Hinata stand up and asked if she were alright, "You know it's not polite to call people mean names-"

"I don't care, bu-but-but I want my sister back, that woman right there isn't my sister anymore," Hanabi backed away from Hinata and her co-workers.

"Hey don't go there-"

"No don't come near me!" Hanabi jerked from Naruto's grasp and she stumbled on her feet.

In the next minute, a loud horn honked and a thundering crash could be heard. Many eyes stare wide at the body lying flat on the pavement. Hinata was one of them, jaws opened partially.

Her first friend. Her love. Her blood. Dead. Not even a croak could erupt from her dry throat. "Holy shit! Someone call 911!" Everything was a blur, nothing could make any sense now. Hinata knew none but one thing though, tonight was something that would definately change her life forever. Damn Uchihas. They're cursed. They all deserved to die like how they did. In pain. Agony... Hatred.

**End of fifth chapter, I hope this has gotten some of you thinking! Please tell me what you think about this so I can learn more as a writer and try to aim this story for the better so you readers can enjoy, thank you.**

**And while typing this i was also watching Naruto Shippiden, the part where Asuma Sensei dies ;A; poor Asuma and Shikamaru was sad :( But the ever so smexy Pein-sama shows his face! He makes me just wanna meeeelllllltttttttttttt**

**~Aika :)**


	6. Dark Abyss

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto or its characters, but I do own my OCs Please excuse any errors or mistakes in my story, thank you :D**

**I changed the story of the uchiha legend in chapter four, I didn't like it in the first place so I changed it a bit and put more details in there.**

_**Rebirth**_

_Chapter 6: Dark Abyss_

A little girl smiled brightly with mud in her hands, "Look big sister, I picked some flowers for you!" She happily danced and her crown of flowers jumped around on top of her head. She spun wobbily in a circle and giggled as she recited a poem.

_Ring around the rosie,_

She continued dancing and laughing joyously, twirling her sister along with her around, both giggling like nothing in the world could ever go wrong. This was a perfect time, a moment like this was always kept at the back of their minds to cherish as the meaning of true love.

_Pocket full of posies,_

The older sister cried on her little sibling's shoulder, "Han..nabi," she moaned into her black shirt as more tears seethed through her eyes. The sister's were both in pain. Grandmother had finally passed on and that left a hole through both their hearts. At that precise moment the younger's eyes hardened. She couldn't stand this anymore, all this crying, this grieving; she never wanted to see her love like this again. Not now. Not ever.

_Ashes, ashes,_

She watched as her younger sibling drifted farther and farther away from her in the path of life. It was like she didn't care anymore, she didn't love her anymore like before. Not being noticed by the person you loved more than your life was as good as being dead. The older's hand reached to clench the left side of her chest, then she started on her own path, leaving everything behind and moving on towards nowhere.

_We all fall down._

The little girl spun again while giggling, she tossed the dandelions and cherry blossoms and carnations into the air and smiled as she started falling backwards. Hinata extended her hand out to reach for the girl and screamed as loud as she could, "Don't-" Piles of petals fell into the unending black abyss. No body was found. No little girl, no nothing except for emptiness. Lonliness.

"Hinata! Hinata calm down!" Who was this person? "Wake up!"

"Is she awake?" Another voice spoke and Hinata cracked her eyes open, then shielded them from the bright light, "Thank goodness you're alive! You were screaming and kicking so loud that we were afraid you might not wake up!" Why was Naruto here? "Hey, you alright?" Hinata stared at the faces around her.

"Hanabi! Where is Hanabi!" Hinata bolted up then palmed her eyes because of the black blotches in her vision, "Han..nabi...has to be okay, she has to be," tears prickled her eyes as she seeked answers from nobody in particular.

"Your sister is okay, she luckily survived the accident," a nurse called from her side, "It's amazing that she's alive, no one would've survived a crash like that," he smiled as he fixed the IV back into Hinata's left arm. She inhaled and exhaled loudly, wiping the tears from her eyes, somehow she should be happy but she wasn't. Her shoulders still felt heavy; the air of death still clung to her.

"Hinata you're alright!" Kiba slammed the door open and ran forth, "Thank god you're okay! We heard about Hanabi and came here to find that you were in the hospital too, do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Hinata stared blankly at him, what did happen? How did she get into the hospital?

"Wh-wha-" she coughed, her voice was hoarse.

"Hinata," Naruto spoke with a gentle voice, "Last night... Last night you just blacked out," he smiled. This was a lie, something from his sentence didn't seem right. Something was still kept into the dark. Hinata just nodded and apologized silently.

"You should lay back Hinata," said Kakashi, "If you want, you can take a couple days off of work to calm down and recollect yourself-"

"No.. No it's fine," she smiled a little and shook her head, "I want.. I want to see Hanabi," Shino nodded and helped Hinata out of bed, Naruto decided to leave and go to Jiraiya's and Kakashi stayed behind.

"Are you feeling alright Hinata?" Tenten asked from Kiba's side but was ignored. Hinata limped to the room her friend had said her sister was in. Her smile turned into a full blown grin as she approached the room.

"What are you doing here, you insolent fool," a man stalked towards his daughter and backhanded her. Hinata fell onto the floor with a loud thud. "You dare show your face here at a time like this? You waste of skin, get out of here!" Hiyashi glared at Hinata, then turned around with his over shirt elegantly dancing behind himself.

"F-Father.." Hinata cried after him but was ignored by him.

"Well that was a failed attempt huh?" Kiba sighed and crossed his arms as Hinata laid back into her bed, after the incident with Hiyashi the nurse that took care of her had also scolded them for getting her out of bed.

"You... Thank you, all of you," Hinata thanked them, "But I want to be alone for a bit right now."

"Oh, alright then Hinata," Kiba said slowly, "See you tomorrow."

"Get well soon!" Tenten bid her farewell and they exited her room, all except Kakashi. The white haired man walked closer to the woman in bed.

"I-is so-something-"

"I hope you don't mind me asking Hinata, I mean no harm by any of this," Kakashi's only visable eye crinkled as if he were smiling beneath his mask, "I just wanted to know if you remembered anything from last night. I know it's hard for you but you don't need to-"

"Mr. Hatake.. I truly don't remember anything from yesterday, all I remember is the truck hitting Hanabi," she truthfully replied. She could see the creases on his brow harden, this wasn't the answer he wanted. "What did happen?"

"If you need time, you can take time off of work for two days, but come back on Tuesday, we'll all be going on a field trip," Kakashi opened the door silently and turned behind to look at Hinata's silent form. "Hinata?"

".. Konohagakure..."

"What?" The man stared disbelievingly at her, "What did you just say?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything," Hinata rose a brow at her boss, "Maybe you should rest Mr. Hatake," she smiled, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," that was the thing, she wouldn't be fine. She won't ever be fine with those monsters after her, she was planning on quiting her job then moving to a different city to get away from everything, everyone. But they had caught onto her idea.

"Ahem," Hinata was brought back into reality by Kakashi's voice, "You shouldn't hate Uchiha's," he left. Hinata stared wide eyed at the spot where the man used to stand, how would he even know about anything? How would he know how she's feeling? How would he know what the hell was going on right now. Hinata scoffed silently and gripped her hand with the IV through her wrist, then her eyes widened. Kakashi knows that Hinata knows about Uchihas. She didn't hate them, did she?

**Chapter 6! Finished! This is just like a filler chapter so if it's boring you, more is coming! Here's a sneek peek of chappie 7 for you loyal readers~**

She jumped as another bang hit the door, "Wha-what's g-g-go-going onnnn," she shuddered as another bang sounded through the whole room, "Ino wake up!" But her friend didn't budge as she slept like a bear in hibernation.

"_Come on girllly, just open the door!_" The raspy voice called out. The girl itched the wig on her head then crawled out of her futon slowly. "_So much pain, this hurts so muuuuch, open the door so you can help old Auntie Momo find Shi-shi,_" She paused in midstep. Another loud bang ranged through the dusty room, "_Open the god damn door!_"

"Ino wake up," her heart beat faster and the pink hair on the back of her neck stood up and she kicked her friend in the stomach, "Wake the fuck up Ino-" glowing red eyes glared from underneath Ino's blankets; but the thing was, Ino wasn't there anymore. The bloody orbs stared impassively at her, no head nor body was attached to it, it was just.. Just eyes lying there. The woman's black wig fell off her head as she leapt back, only to feel something behind her. A wall? No. Too soft to be a wall. Flesh? Yes.

A cold shiver ran though her body, something was here with her that wasn't supposed to be, that thing didn't belong on Earth. Her body riggidly turn around, everything around and inside of her told her not to, but curiosity got the best of her as she looked upon the tall man. Sasuke. No it wasn't him. This man had bags underneath his red eyes, his jaw was a sharper V line and his long black hair framed his face. He was handsome, probably more handsome than Sasuke himself; but the thing that unnerved her was his eyes. They emanated lonliness and pain, almost as if it hurt him just to blink without crying. She flinched as the mysterious man moved. His index and middle finger slowly pointed towards her.

"_Shhh.. Don't tell anybody._" His fingers touched her lips and she twisted her head around to see a dead body, lying next to the soulless eyes. Her fingers dug into her pink locks as she stared, horrified at the scene before her. Then she screamed.

**OooOOOOOoooooOOOoooOOO! something new for you to think about too!**

**~Sora :)**


	7. Konohagakure

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto or its characters, but I do own my OCs. Please excuse any errors or mistakes in my story, thank you. **

*****I've been bummed lately because of a joke someone made about me at school. =A= Even though I'm already sorta over it, I still want to write it down on here in my AN thingy to ask you all a favor... Well this guy, he's actually made me open my eyes about how racist people **still** are these days because he made a joke about my race and called me "**_**yellow"**_**. He reminds me of that guy who once came up to me saying "**_**ching ching chong**_**", thinking it was so funny but it actually isn't. Words that are used against someone in a mean way is like a slap on the face and sometimes they hurt more than actually getting physically hit. And now I don't feel comfortable at school anymore around all these kids who are "white" while I'm the only "yellow" one. Dear readers, I know you all must be kind people because you've put a smile on my face everytime I read your nice comments, but please, my favor is: if you ever see someone getting bullied or someone whose being racist, say something, who knows, maybe it might change something, **_**change**_** someone.*****

**Rebirth**

**_Chapter 7: Konohagakure_**

"Hey did you hear about what happened?" Ino glanced tiredly to the left.

"Heard about what Sakura?" She stuck out her bottom lip, "Aren't you tired at all? It's so early!"

"I know.. But I've been thinking about what happened to Hinata," Sakura looked down at her palms that were hidden beneath mittens from the cold autumn air, "I sorta feel bad for her after the way I've treated-"

"Ya mean that weird black haired chick with the creepy eyes?" Ino shrugged as her friend nodded, "It's pretty depressing that her sister got hit by a truck-but hey, at least it's not me then I'm cool with it." The conversation ended and the two then waited for their director to arrive in silence.

"So umm, are you feeling better?" Tenten asked. Hinata held her suitcase tighter to her body as she shivered, she didn't want to talk nor look at anybody right now, she just nodded as her teeth chatted loudly. A half hour later two buses came by to pick up all the staff. They were all glad that they were out of the cold, but still curious of where their destination was going to be. If Hinata's prediction was right, the place they were going to rest at for a couple of months was called-

"Welcome to Konoha everybody," twelve hours in the bus, about almost seven in the afternoon, and they were somewhere up north of Japan, in the middle of nowhere, located in somewhere around trees.

"Where the hell are we?" Naruto shouted from his seat, then cursed and grabbed his behind, obviously sore from a long journey with only five bathroom brakes, damn Kakashi. "My god we're going to get eaten by wild animals and abominable snow mans!" There was no snow in Konoha, but collected dust on little houses that were made of wood. "We're all going to d-ow!" Sakura smacked him on the head and a giant lump grew from blonde hair. "Why'd you do that Sakura?"

"Stop scaring everyone you dumbass! You and your stupid crazy ideas-"

"But I was speaking the truth!"

"Will you just shut your mouth for once you bimbo!"

"Would both of you shut up?" The bus became quiet and the others who were eavesdropping were also still.

"Well what crawled up your ass and died, huh?" Naruto rejected and then got slapped again, "I was just wonderin'! Geez Sakura," he glared at his best friend from the corners of his eyes and grumbled, "Mr. I'm-too-good-for-everything, the annoying dude who always says 'Hn' when no one can even understand what he's saying, that prissy sour ass moth-"

"Na-ru-to!" Sakura yelled and in a couple seconds he screamed then was silenced by Kakashi. The buses stopped and slowly everyone stepped out of them. It was like foreign soil, like they were all in a whole new different country. The stink of dung and wizz hung in the air but there was this odd feeling, it felt like something was watching them, something breathing behind their backs. Leaves flew as the breeze blew them across the clearing. The silouette of a man came towards the group.

"Whhhyyyy hello there!" He had an orange mask over his face and he wore all black, "You guys must be the group from Tokyo! Come, come, let Tobi show you all to Ame-oh! How rude of Tobi not to introduce myself!" His voice was insanely high like a little boy and was about six feet tall, "I'm Tobi and Tobi's a good boy!" Everyone sweat dropped. Serously? Was this dude retarded or something? "Miss Konan! Miss Konan we have guests!" A blue haired woman turned around.

"Ah, which one of you is Hatake Kakashi?" The white haired man stepped forward and started filling paperwork on the front desk. Some of the group also went inside the old building with a sign written "Ame Hotel" others stayed outside to observe the scenery.

"Man this place is a dump," Naruto stated and Sasuke ignored him. They both strolled around the side of a cliff nearby and looked upon the lucious green surrounding them. "Hey there's a trail there!" He pointed to a muddy strip of land that led into the forest, "O-oh hey! Hey you!" A girl was walking along that trail, "Hey can you hear me? Heeey!" His voice echoed throughout the scenery. Sasuke stared at the girl walking.

"Stop right there!" Sasuke took a step closer to the edge of the cliff and narrowed his eyes at the symbol on her back and then they widened.

"S-Sas-Sa-Sas-Sasuke!" Naruto's voice rose an octave higher as his hand clenched onto his friend's shoulder. The Uchiha glanced at the idiot then back at the girl. "L-look! She has no footprints in the mud!" And Naruto was right, there was no footprint and her dark silky blue kimono seem to not even get dirty as it was being dragged along. Her black hair that was held tightly in a bun disappeared as she crossed paths with a tree, only the bottom half of her body kept walking along the dirt path then fades as it walks further into the forest.

The two were a sight to behold. One with his mouth partially opened and the other was squaking and dancing like a monkey half breed he probably was. Everything was calm and quiet, a couple birds flew in a V line, then they dispersed as a loud yell rang through the whole village. "Holy shit!" The blonde put either hands around his head as he screamed what was on his mind, "Holy shit, holy shit, holy mother fuckin' shit dude!" He started to crouch down but was pulled up by someone.

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar and punched his cheek, "Cool down," Naruto's eyes were still wide but he stopped opening his mouth, "This.. What just happened; never did," he walked away and towards the Hotel they were supposed to be in right now, leaving his friend behind.

"What was all that commotion about Sasuke?" Kakashi looked like he wasn't really concerned as his droopy eye looked upon his dead friend's nephew but was ignored by him. When Naruto walked by he assumed they had probably gotten into another fight. Maybe it was about Sakura again, or it was about one not being able to understand another or maybe it was something different this time. Kakashi sighed, those two were like a fighting couple. Two opposite forces, fire and ice-no, fire and wind because Naruto always seem to blow more fuel to Sasuke's fire.

"follow me everyone," Konan said in a monotone voice. She led the group to the second level and the stairs creaked as they stepped on it; she stopped by two giant double doors with deers painted on them and slided them open but didn't step in. "This is the dining room where all of you shall eat-"

"Why can't we just eat in our own rooms instead?" Ino rose a brow at her and crossed her arms, "And why is everything so old fashion here?"

"You are forgetting that this building is over a century old, we Akatsuki do not like to change this type of ancient archetecture," she replied.

"It's ancient alright," one person made a joke and some others laughed, Kakashi elbowed Kiba on the side to quiet him down and show at least a bit more respect to the person speaking.

"Who lived here before in this building?"

"The Nara clan, they specialized with breeding animals, especially known for taming bucks and doe's in wild forests," glances were passed to Shikamaru and he sighed loudly then mumbled something about what a drag everything was.

Ino and Sakura shared a room together with Temari; Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara were in the room on the left; Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru were in the room next to Sasuke's and Asuma, Iruka and Kakashi were in a room to the far right of the second floor. On the third level of the house, Kurenai and Tenten and Hinata were put in a bedroom that was next to another smaller one that was locked. Hinata promptly wondered why the door was locked and Konan wouldn't let them go in but just told them that the room was empty. So why lock it?

Asuma helped carry Kurenai's bags and sighed as he laid them down. They smiled to eachother, almost like a private conversation was going on between eyes and lips. Hinata watched as when Asuma left, Kurenai unpacked her items and laid the futon out. Her hand slowly massaged her belly and a grin graced her lips. "A-are you hungry?" The other black haired girl looked at the Hyuga and laughed.

"No, I'm fine," her hand brushed through her wavy, layered locks, "I was just thinking of a name," Hinata glanced at the woman's belly then at her face, the idea came into her mind as her cheeks flustered red, Kurenai then laughed and prepared for a bath. Hinata did the same as she did, both chatting quietly about how adorable babies were and what were good names and what not.

Finally time to go to bed, Hinata felt refreshed after that nice hot bath with the girls and she left before her fingertips could become pruny. She walked slowly up the stairs, careful not to step onto her nightgown and trip. She crept closer to her room she shared with others but stopped as she started to slide it open. She stared at the smaller door then shrugged as she entered the room to see Tenten changing. As Hinata got into her bed she had remembered that she left her toothbrush by the bathroom sink so she got back up and ran to the bathroom, just in case some pervert did something inappropiate with it. She sighed and relaxed as the stick with brustles rested in her hands, then she started forth to her room again. While opening her door, her eyes spotted something different. The locked door wasn't locked anymore, in fact it was partially opened. Smoke crawled out of the door and it smelled like someone was burning paper. Should she go in and peek who was in there, or should she just ignore it? Hinata thought of the ways she could escape if she were to get caught, then thought of who would be behind this door. The hell with it, Hinata inhaled loudly and slid the door open all the way and gasped. A pale arm reached out from the mysterious room and it snaked around Hinata's bust as the other covered her mouth, all of a sudden she was pulled into the room and the door closed, as if nothing had happened.

Hinata struggled as her arms were held above her head. Breathing. Breathing besides her own was above her and she could feel it on her neck. Blood pumped feverishly through her veins and Hinata swore she would have died of a heart attack at this very moment; she kicked and thrashed as much as possible and tried to yell for help but something was still covering her mouth.

"Hnnnn," the thing above her groaned and she could feel something hard grinding into her pelvis. Hinata's eyes widened as she also felt warm water trace all about on her neck and forehead, this made her panic even more as she struggled to get free. She was going to be raped!

Suddenly a loud scream was heard, the thing above her vanished in an instant and Hinata bursted out the door in a second. She held onto the railing and huffed in air, whatever that thing was, it violated her and she had no intention of ever finding out what was in there, but... She turned her head to the side and and looked back at the pitch blackness in the room and slowly sat down. Her pupils dialated as red eyes glared into her own. Those eyes. That color. The three tomas.. They were just like-

"Sakura!" Someone yelled. It was Naruto. Hinata looked down at the pink haired girl who was crying, then she glanced back at the little door behind her, it was closed and locked like nothing had ever happened. Hinata continued staring at the scene before and a twist of guilt and anger ran through her body. Sakura's eyes were wide like she had seen a ghost, her breath was erratic and she clung onto Naruto. "It's going to be okay," the boy hushed her and almost everyone were around to witness.

Sakura shut her eyes tightly to erase that memory of the man. _Shhh.. Don't tell anybody._ Her eyes snapped open again and she looked above her with watery eyes. There he was again.. Glaring down at her, sitting behind the railing on the third floor. She continued watching in horror as he slowly stood up, then went into a bedroom behind himself and there was only one other person who shared that room that wasn't here. Sakura made a mental note to see Hinata in the morning.

**This chapter was sort of a drag to write because I tried to add alot of people in here that I felt didn't get enough time to be read upon in this story so far because they all play an important part.. I don't think I put enough details into the door by Hinata's room, it's actually half the size of a regular door. **

**~Aika**


	8. Purgatory Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto or its characters, but I do own my OCs. Please excuse any errors or mistakes in my story, thank you. 8D**

**PangPong: If you are wondering, I'm actually hmong ^^ My Grandparents are from Laos and my great grandpa is from China... So I guess I'm partially chinese too(?) nah. But I would love to learn chinese! And your grandma lived in Thailand for 70 years? Holy mother of cow! That is long! *O* The mysterious person inside that room is- someone! Oh-ho ho!**

**Nerd4ever243: Are you suuuuuurrrrreee? Are you positive that Hinata is Itachi? hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm? O^OAhaha... You are so kind, and a bit funny if I do say so myself. You also remind me of my African American friend who yells: "We color people got to stick together!" while I fist pump. lol**

*****I apologize for chapter seven everyone because I don't think it was as good as I had wanted it to. I don't really write good when I'm depressed because my mind is usually on dying and suicide but good thing that is over! I am feeling waaaay better now and totally over the dumb joke. Thank you to those of you who had cared for me. I dedicate this chapter to you all =^v^=**

_**Rebirth**_

_Chapter 8: Purgatory Pt. 1_

Hinata awoke drowsily in the morning and to her surprise, everyone in her room was gone. She slowly sat up and a crumbled peice of paper fell from her bust to her lap, _Meet me at the South dock of the Nanako River. Noon._ Hinata dropped the letter to the floor and held onto her head; lately the whisperings have gotten louder, she'd thought she'd get used to them by now, but it's worser. Hinata crawled to her suit case and grabbed a finely folded lavender shirt and blue capris, then wore them. Slipping on her black sandals, she slided out the door and quietly walked down the creaking stairs with her cell phone in hand. That Tobi guy was sitting on the couch and he swung his legs back and forth, another blonde girl was sitting next to him, clearly pissed off. "Tobi! You dipshit un!" Wow... And she has a potty mouth. "What are you staring at?" Hinata squeeked and jumped a little, she placed a hand to the side of her face, blocking the two out of her view as she tried to exit the old building. "Hey I'm talking to you!" The blonde woman pulled Hinata's wrist harshly and they made eye contact.

"I-I'm s-s-so-sorry miss!" Hinata raised the other hand over her face in protection.

"Miss? You think I'm a-"

"Well you do look like a woman, sempai," the man with the mask shrugged and chuckled while scratching his black hair.

"You shut the fuck up un," he pointed to the childish person then directed his glare at his victum again, "I am not a girl nor anything near the female race! I'm a man yeah!" Hinata stared wide eyed at him then slowly nodded.

"It's not polite to be mean to our guest," the entrance to Ame hotel opened and bright red hair shined from the sun light outside. The boy walked towards them and Hinata was mesmerized from his chocolately brown eyes. They looked almost like candy was reflected from his bored eyes. "Let her go, Deidara," the blonde guy sighed loudly then nodded as his hold on her let go. Hinata looked at her savior and smiled, it immediately turned into a frown as the red head glared at her, "We'd have our time to do that later," Okay, maybe not so much of a savior. He was kind of scary even for being so small, she quickly bowed her head and jogged out of this crazy place. These people are weeeiiirdos.

She walked among the dirt pathway and took in the beauty of the old fashion houses and stores that are empty. Hinata dialed a number on her phone and she waited as the ringing dialed for the person to pick up. She didn't pick up her phone. Hinata called again. And she picked finally picked up after the third ring. "Hinata?" She asked, "Hinata you shouldn't be calling me... Father would get mad again, you know..."

"I know.. But I just wanted to know how you are Hanabi," Hinata continued walking, "So how are you? What did the doctors say?"

"I'll be out of the hospital in a couple of more days, the doctors' say I'm recovering well," Hanabi replied.

"That.. That's good to hear," a small smile grew on her face, "So... Umm-"

"Hey Hinata?" She questioned from the other line, "I've been thinking about... About last time. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those words about you." Before Hinata could speak she had already started talking again, "You don't have to forgive me, You've always forgiven me for everything I've done but this time is different.. I was wrong, I was wrong about what I said, it wants-"

"Don't say stuff like that! Hanabi don't be like this, please," Hinata pleaded. She failed to read her sister's real emotion through the phone, the other line started becoming static-y and Hinata yelled some more into her cellular device. Damn. No use, no signal. Hinata held her phone up into the sky and tried to get a signal so she could continue talking with her sister but failed. "Dumb thing," she muttered and glanced at the electronic time before stuffing the item into her back butt pocket. _11:45_

Hinata walked slowly down the road then gasped loudly. She stuck her body to the opposite wall from the man and continued walking. It was the mean red head. Wait, no it wasn't. It's just someone she worked with, maybe she could ask him where the others were at. "E-excuse me," she started out then cleared her throat, "Do you know where Mr. Kakashi and the other rest of the crew are?" He stared down at her with his aquamarine eyes then answered.

"Everyone is taking a tour around Konoha with Konan," he was about to walk away but another question arose in her head.

"Do you know where the Nanako River is?" He rose an invisable brow at her then glanced behind him.

"Probably a mile up there," he went towards his destination and Hinata sighed. This dude looked as hard as stone and he sounded like it too. She hung her head down, how long was a mile anyways? So then Hinata continued on her journey up the hill and sighed. It was hot out.

Standing and leaning on a tree, the Hyuga wiped her sweat off her face and neck. A cracking noise was heard from above and the branch her arm rested on broke. Hinata yelped as she lost her balance and fell into the woods. She rolled in the grass and leaves and then finally halting to a stop as she hit a tree. Groaning from the pain in her abdomen, the girl slowly stood up and waited for the pain to cease and go away. She took this time to look around her, she was still surrounded by trees but there was a dock where one could go fishing nearby. Ignoring the burning sensation on her lower half of the body, she walked slowly towards the dock, was this the right one? She questioned, was it okay to come here when a stranger tells you to, too?

She didn't step onto the wooden plate with dried up algae on it. What was this feeling? Hinata bit her lip as she shivered, what she felt was excitement. She was excited and curious as to where this place was. Yes, it was also scary being alone in the woods, but she was never really "alone" nowadays. She took her first step onto the shaky, old dock and a cold chill shook her spinal cord. She had been here before; if Hinata remembered correctly, there was another house beyond those trees. A house of fans.

An immense pressure suddenly slammed into Hinata's back like someone was tackling her into the green river, Hinata turned her head slightly to try and see who her attacker was.. A blur. Cold water entered her throat and nose. A nolgistic feeling of puke climbed itself to the exit in her but she used all her might to swallow the nasty, burning liquid back to her stomach again. What was that? That thing down by the bottom that was moving. Shifting closer to her. Hinata opened her mouth and bubbles surfaced to the top. Freezing blue hands grabbed onto her wrists and she stared horrified at the man before her. Her heart thumped faster and faster, her face became beet red as she needed air to come back into her lungs, she couldn't move her body, couldn't even blink.

A small smile played about on his lips as his face crept closer to hers. His cold dead body pressed roughly against her's as he dragged her deeper and deeper into the murky water. As his icy lips were about to touch her pale ones, she was pulled away and into the light above them. Hinata always hoped that when she died, she'd become god's angel or at least be rested in peace in good hands. But that wasn't the case.

"Are you alright?" Her vision was blurry as she tried to focus on the man who saved her. Hinata immediately wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and cried. Oh he just didn't know how glad she was to see another human again. The man above her tensed and continued staring at her in confusion. Her arms became limp on her sides again as she tried to get up, "You should rest first," he stated. Since when was Sasuke this caring? She asked herself, Hinata stared down at her feet, the feeling of anxiety hung around her, she wasn't excited anymore after seeing the dead body-dead body! Maybe she could stop the curse on her by taking out the body and burying it next to his family!

"S-Sasuke! Sasuke!" She grabbed onto his hand and pulled him to the dock. It was no longer nasty and old, but clean like it had just been built yesterday, "There's a d-dead body in t-that river!" Hinata pointed her finger towards the body of water, but was surprised at how clean it was now. Wasn't the water disgustingly green just earlier? Cleaning it would probably take months, maybe years, "Sasuke, how did you guys clean the water so quickly?"

The man pulled his arm away from her and she continued looking into the water. It was so clear that you could see the fishes swimming in the bottom, "Stop calling me by my brother's name, it's rude," the man started walking away and Hinata could hear her heart thudding in her ears even though it felt like it had sunk to the bottom of her feet. She slowly craned her neck around to look at the man, heart beating faster, she was breathing erratically and beads of sweat rolled down her temples to her chin. Hinata stood as still as lizard who was hiding from a hawk. This was definately not Sasuke. No. Not him. Her voice croaked as she tried to say a word, but couldn't form any. Hinata stepped backwards and lost her footing, the man sprang foward and pulled her arm so she wouldn't be falling back into the freezing cold water, "You should start being more careful," he stated and she pulled away from him. She would do anything to get away from this guy, he was a cold blooded monster.

"D-don't c-c-come near me," she walked towards the woods with her back facing to it and couldn't help but be caught into his onyx gaze. His dark eyelashes moved as he blinked, when he re-opened his eyes she had fainted, seeing red as the last color in her vision.

"Troublesome servant girl," he exhaled loudly through his nose and aimlessly swung Hinata's limp body around his shoulder.

"Big brother! You're back from war!" A young little boy, about the age of twelve ran out of the large mansion to greet his sibling, "Who is that?" His nose scrunched up at the girl wearing weird clothes. Women aren't supposed to wear pants.

"I was visiting the Nanako River when I found her drowning so I saved her, Sasuke, where is father?" The boy frowned with his bottom lip plucked out, then he pointed to the mansion and the man continued walking with Hinata on his shoulder. He laid her down on the floor to his father's office room and they chatted about what had happened when he was fighting or how many other people he had killed.

Hinata's eyes snapped open and she stared at her surroundings, she had never been to this place before. She was breathing harshly as she tightly closed her eyes and re-opened them in hopes of being back into the water or waking up to a face she knew. But all was failed. "Stop it, we know you're awake," Hinata sat up and stared at the man and another curiously.

"My son has saved your life, how will you repay him?" The older man stated in a loud and clear voice that made Hinata jump a little. Repay him? Hinata wondered, what did he mean by repay? "Do you expect to live freely when you are at his debt? I think not, servant girl, you are now to be my son's slave and his new wife's slave," What? A slave? Seriously? "Yukino," he called and an old woman opened the door and crawled on her knees until she reached Hinata, then bowed to the scary men.

"Take this girl and change her clothing, it's disrespecting just to see it."

"Yes Itachi-sama," the woman quickly pulled Hinata by the arm and they left. Itachi... She was Itachi Uchiha's slave now... How'd her life get so messed up like this? Hinata choked back the tears as she thought of never seeing her loved ones again. If she had known before, she'd tell Hanabi she loved her to death.

**End of the chapter and Hinata and Itachi finally meets! Yahoo! I hoped you guys liked this chappie :3 and I'm guessing most of you (or maybe all) want HinaxIta, right? Well be patient, it's coming**

**I wasn't sure to use "un" or "Yeah" for Deidara so I kind of used both**

**Purgatory-is the condition or process of purification or temporary punishment in which, it is believed, the souls of those who die in a state of grace are made ready for Heaven.**

**~Aika**


	9. Purgatory Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto or its characters, but I do own my OCs. Please excuse any errors or mistakes in my story, thank you**

**Rebirth**

**_Chapter 9: Purgatory Pt. 2_**

It was blistering cold. The weather was horrible and to top that off he was back into that place. That dark realm he has had as a child from his nightmares. The devastating low moans of the deceased, his father's cries that begged for mercy and the high pitched screams that would peirce anyone's ears to being almost completely deaf rolled off of every wall surrounding him. He covered his ears slowly and knelt down to his knees; he felt small again, like little seven year old him watching his own dad roll around in pain till he died. He was tiny, smaller than an ant, smaller than an atom.

"Sasuke," a soft voice spoke. Who was this...mom? "Sasuke, the time is closer," he opened his eyes into tiny slits, un-used to the bright sun that seemed to come out of nowhere. Hi-Hina.. Hinata. Hinata Hyuga! What the hell was she doing here? Sasuke shielded his eyes and sat up.

"Wha-wha-" his voice was hoarse as he coughed and spoke.

"Shh, shh.. We'll be with the others soon enough," the Uchiha looked at the Hyuga warily, she was in a soft blue kimono that reminded him of a clear sky during afternoons, her smile even seemed to make him feel warm on the inside. It was like drinking hot tea on a winter day, to feel warm from the inside out. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and rested them on his shoulders as she stroked his raven hair. A low humming which sounded more like a moan erupted from Sasuke's mouth, it was supposed to mean 'no' but he just couldn't get it out right.

It felt weird. He'd been around girls and have even done more than hugging but for some reason his palms were sweaty. That feeling of uneasiness passed through him as he tried to push the girl off of him. He shoved Hinata away with all his might but she still didn't budge. _What the heck?_ Hinata hummed a tune, her voice like silk at first then it began turning deeper and deeper. Sasuke's eyes widened, the light no longer affecting him as it seemed to have turn from dusk to dawn in a second. He continued struggling, suddenly he halted as Hinata held his shoulders in place and looked him square in the eye, this was no longer the small girl he had seen on previous occasions, this was a man. The one he had seen in his dreams torturing his family, his ancestors. The man's eyes had deep black circles around them and his grin was wide. Blood trickled from his eyes and connected with the liquid that was also coming out of his nose and mouth. Everything was red.

"Aa!" Sasuke screamed as he jolted up from bed, a thin layer of sweat covered his body from head to toe. He sighed. It was all just a dream. Nothing was real.. But if only those dreams stopped feeling real.

A loud thud came from ahead of him at his door, there a man stood as he took another heavy step that sounded more like he was stomping onto the thick, wooded platform.

Then it all went away like it never happened. Nothing had happened.

The air was thick, moisture formed at the top of his lips and in his palms. He was back in that place again, the crying, screaming and then there's Hinata. Hinata.. That girl that mumbles, that girl that's shy, that bitch that keeps touching him! Awake again and still drowsy, another loud noise came from his door, only except the man was closer. Sasuke repeated what dreams he had three times over and feared that if he awoke he would never see the light of the world again. The real world. He sat up awkwardly and zombie-like as he stared ahead of him, fearing for the thing who would creep closer after every identical dream he awoke from. The man who he had seen a hundred times over leant over his side to whisper sinisterly into his ear.

Hinata hobbled down the side of the forest. Somehow she had twisted her ankle after the old lady had given her a tour. She was told to 'bid the heir for dinner'. Heir? What the fudge, who'd she have to find outside, Itachi? Or Sasuke? Then there just had to be a vine hidden underneath the layer of weeds, twisting her ankle as she fell down pathetically.

The stars were growing out of their hiding places and Hinata was still trying to find someone. Anyone. No one was outside and she was lost in the forest. The training grounds are no where in sight and she was getting scared.

_"Ahaha... Stop it, please!"_

A voice! Yes, a voice that means someone else is out here and... Giggling? Hinata strained her ears to try to hear more of the conversation but no noises were made except for her own breathing. Oh no. Oh no.. Oh heck no, this better not be those stupid ghosts again! Scaring her, haunting her and leading her to this bullish place through that nasty lake... Nasty lake.. Lake. The Nanako River! Hinata paused to a stop as she squinted her eyes to see her surroundings better. Maybe if she got to the lake, she can remember her way back to the inn and out of this town! And what if this was all a lie? Some trick someone was playing on her... Sakura! That evil pink haired demonic green eyed bulemic son of a witch who is a peice of poop! Hinata scoffed as she sat down grimly, careful not to hurt her ankle. It's got to be her, she never liked her in the beginning. For all the Hyuga knew, she could be in acoma or dead somewhere.

"Hello? I-is someone there?" A tiny meek voice called out. Hinata scurridly hid behind a tree as quickly as she could. Two figures came out and they walked slowly to the left. "D-do you think-"

"No one, it's no one," a gruff voice replied and the girl giggled again. The Hyuga clamped her hand over her mouth to stop her breathing or any noise if possible. Her breath shuddered as the moonlight shined onto the strangers. There stood a woman who had looked exactly like her and another man. One would have guessed it was the heir but he wasn't. Hinata Stared at the duo. "Come on Lady Hina, we wouldn't want them to become suspicious."

"O-okay, alright Shisui." She felt ridiculous right now, hiding from these people and even being in a place like this. This situation was ridiculous, everything was. She wanted out, she wanted to leave and be free.

**~Aika**


	10. Purgatory Pt 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto or its characters, but I do own my OCs. Please excuse any errors or mistakes in my story, thank you**

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 10: Purgatory Pt 3**

What had just happened? Hinata slowly sat on the ground and looked dumbfoundedly at the night sky. She massaged her swollen ankle and concentrated deep in thought of what she had just witnessed.

Hina is Itachi's soon to be wife-or wife already since she is his concubine. Shisui looked like the dead man that had no eyes and had been following her previously, Hinata had recognized some people who also lived in the Uchiha compound who had been her ghosts as well. Everything in this house is tense, the nobles, the slaves, heck even the walls are vibrating off the tenseness of this household. This was worser than home with her father, Hinata thought.

So the bride was having an affair. And thats why Itachi killed everyone? But that just doesn't make any sense and it doesn't add up. Nothing makes any sense anymore.

Hinata adjusted the way she sat. It was chilly outside but she didn't want to go back to the manor. She just wanted to stay in the woods and not face what was to come tomorrow. She continued looking up at the stars as tears started pooling in her eyes. She knew she was far from home, but the sky still looks the same.

"Hey servant girl," she looked at the small silouette that came across her way, "How long have you been sitting out here?" She could barely see his face but she knew it was Sasuke from his voice.

"I-I have to b-bring you ba-ack for supper," Hinata replied timidly, even a child like this was a bit scary. A little Sasuke Uchiha. Who would have thought that centuries ago there was a duplicate of Sasuke in every way shape and form.

"Tsk. I am not going to eat supper with that woman who eats there too," Sasuke walked around the large tree that Hinata was hidden behind and then sat on the other side, "She's vile and a cunt." Huh. She guessed every century had their year of popular swear words, "How is that you look just like big brother's concubine?" Hinata could hear him moving closer towards her from the rustling of the grass and leaves. "Who are you?"

"M-my name is H-Hinata," it was getting cooler outside and she struggled to cover her legs and feet with her komono, "I'm from somewhere very far away and I just got lost," She played with the grass she was sitting next to.

"How are other lands different from Konoha?" She could tell the boy was moving closer to her.

"W-well," she started, "I'm from some place almost like this too, but the water is much more polluted a-and the air we breath is also being polluted."

"By what?" The little Uchiha asked and she could tell he was starting to get more comfortable with her.

"By human-made products," Hinata paused and decided she shouldn't go much further, "Don't you want to go inside? It's getting colder and darker, everyone is expecting you." Silence from the other side and she pondered if Sasuke had fallen asleep, "Besides, how do you know about swear words? They're bad for children your age," she scolded while thinking of her missing pants and shirt she had worn before ending up in a place like this. The servants probably threw it away along with her water-drenched phone.

"I'm not going to listen to you, no one can tell me what to do," he simply said nonchalantly and Hinata chuckled a little, "It's not funny."

"No, it's not," she gazed longingly at the moon and the stars above them, and wondered if Hanabi's health had gotten better, "You're a lot like my younger sister though... It makes me miss her," she sat quietly for a couple more minutes and thought maybe the little Uchiha had fallen asleep. Hinata massaged her ankle again and figured it would be good enough to put pressure on it. "How long have we been outside?" She asked herself as she crept and felt around the tree to find Sasuke, perhaps the other Uchihas are looking for them, and they're going to wring her neck since she hadn't done what they told her to and find the heir, well he found her. Hinata's stomach growled as she sat next to the boy, maybe it was wrong of her to think of running away earlier.

"What are you doing?" A soft deep voice said from behind her as she clutched onto the sleeping boy's hand. If they decide to take her to torture her now then they'll have to take Sasuke as well. That was a cruel thought, she fumed. Using a boy against a man. "I asked: what are you doing?" Now his voice was more demanding and she recognized him and wished she had just ditched Sasuke and left while she could. Slowly turning her head towards the man and adjusted her eyes to the lightly dimmed lantern, she locked eye contact with him.

For a split second she wondered if this was how the servants at the Hyuga estates felt like as well. Useless, awkward and depressed. Working for someone who looks down upon you like dirt. She thought about her grandma, how nice and kind she was. She fulheartedly loved everyone who stepped foot into the compound. Maybe she should have learned from her mother-like grandmother and had at least conversed with many of the shy and quiet servants.

"I-I-I w-was..." She took a couple seconds to recompose herself, "I was s-simply trying to fetch him to s-supper," she gulped as he took vigorously long strides and strolled towards them, he set the lantern next to her and took a look at his brother.

"I saw," he glanced at her for a short second. "You can let go of his hand," he stated blandly and she whispered a shy apology while looking upon Itachi's features. The bags underneath his eyes looked to have gotten saggier and deeper. His eyes, she noticed, they looked so... Sad, miserable and unjust.

"Your soul is broken," she whispered without knowing she had said that out loud.

"Pardon?" A brow raised and onyx eyes stared into her white ones. The Hyuga's hands clasped over her mouth realizing she had probably just offended him, her face reddened and she scooted a little away from the Uchiha brothers. He could kill her! Right now! "Don't worry," he simply stated and swiftly carried his brother in his arms. "Can you walk?" She meekly nodded and stood slowly to follow his path, "Please bring the lantern," Hinata's mouth formed an "oh" and quickly grabbed it so he could see his way back.

Just a couple steps into the journey and the walk was already awkward between them, so Hinata let the thoughts of his wife's unfaithfullness run in her mind. He looked so sad from the last time she had seen him at the Nanako River, then he looked so rough and tough... But now it's like he's a completely different man. Does he know about Hina cheating on him with that one guy? Does Sasuke know, is that why Sasuke venomously loathes her so much? So many questions ring in her mind.

"I asked you what your name was," the man had stopped and now he was right in front of her. Had she been daydreaming this whole time? She finally let it sunk in and held her head in exasperation.

"M-my name is Hinata," he didn't budge and she looked awkwardly to her left, which was nothing but trees. They stood for a couple more seconds and her gaze went back to his, she noticed how physically taller he was compared to her, the top of her head reached his nose. He was a bit thin to say the least, but muscular.

"I mean your surname," Itachi stated and she could see that she had no way out of this, he wasn't going to move until he got what he wanted. What did he want? She scared herself a little, what if he was going to touch her like what had happened behind that little door back at the inn. No, he wouldn't do that. He's a noble, and he's got a wife.

"H-Hyuga Hinata is my name," she tried her best not to stutter and shy away from this menacing man, she could feel the pressure emanating off his body and onto hers. He was standing so close to her with Sasuke in his arms, she thought maybe his face would crash into hers. But to her surprise, he simply turned around and continued walking down the path in the woods.

Hinata finally breathed again and almost dropped the lantern, she was glad he's walking now, and she'll be sure to keep her distance from him.

"Thank you," she heard him mutter and her head snapped up to look at his back, "I appreciate that you had a small talk with my brother, usually everyone's too busy to even notice that he's around."

She was surprised again! She couldn't believe someone this well-mannered could kill his whole clan. Hinata looked at the crescent shaped red and white fan on his back, this guy's completely weird off the charts but after this side of him that she's seen tonight, he's just a person. Maybe it was wrong of her to judge and believe the legends and the ghosts, all she sees now is a man who truly cares for his sibling. And she can relate to that. She's just a woman who truly cares for her sibling too. Her Hanabi.

* * *

><p>It was a cold dewy morning and Hinata awoke early with Yukino to wipe the floors and set up the table for breakfast. Today the Daimyo was supposed to visit his daughter and converse with the Uchiha elders about the future of Konohagakure. Hinata was a bit worried, what if the Uchiha massacre is today? It can be any day! "Stop fooling around Hinata-san, we need to hurry up or Uchiha-sama would get angry with us," Hinata bowed her head and continued on cleaning the wooden floors with her rag. Yukino in a way was like a mother to all the other servants, and from what others had said, Yukino had also been the longest here to stay, taking care of Fugaku since he was a child, Hinata smiled a little. Yukino reminds her of grandma, and it made her feel a little warm on the inside. At least there was one thing to look forward to and it was Yukino's wisdom and kindness, "Did you hear me? Hurry," the old woman hissed. Well, not really kindness but everyone here is a brute up the butt.<p>

Walking down the clean wooden floors, Hinata decided since her job was done until the Daimyo arrived, she would go find the Nanako River then. She walked down the trail Itachi and her had walked on last night and looked at the leaves carelessly flying by her in the wind. Suddenly, she heard a loud scream to her left followed by a plea. Hinata paused midstep and wondered if she should go look, no! She should go back to the compound, but why go back when staying here forever is like being dead already.

_Fuck this!_

Hinata made her way into the woods towards the hushed voices, trying not to get poked by branches in her simple black kimono. She scrunched her nose as another muffled scream arose and hurridly scrambled to get to wherever this hurt person was. Ahead of her she could hear water and see a couple figures clad in dark clothing like her.

"Please, I know we've all done wrong but just don't hurt her, she's innocent," she recognized this voice, it belonged to the man with the empty eye sockets. As she got closer, she ducked and hid behind a bush, "Please," he continued on begging while the girl-Hina sat by his side and tended to his face. There was blood on the ground as well on all of them.

"Itachi-sama stop!" She yelped as he grabbed her arm and pulled her aside, Hinata was a bit amazed, she looked and sounded exactly like her-except the hair and eye difference. She saw the man put a finger up to her lips to make her shh'ed. Itachi made his way to Shisui and stabbed him with his sword through the neck, then throwing him into the river as Hina cried. The man walked slowly and grabbed his best friend's eye balls and threw them into the water as well. "You're insane!" She yelled as he was walking away from him. Hinata covered her mouth as she witnessed murder.

"Stop!" Hinata screamed as she herself didn't know what she was getting into, Itachi plunged his sword into Hina then laid her softly on the ground. His head swiftly turning her direction and he made his way towards her. She could see tears streaming down his face as he clutched his bloody hands around her neck.

This can't be happening! No! No! She can't die like this, not here, not now. She can't leave Hanabi. Not everyone else. Hinata's face started feeling hot and her vision turned slightly red. A tear squeezed out of her eye as she wheezed for more air. She tried clawing and scratching Itachi's strong arms.

Gasping for air Hinata started to become limp. From the corner of her eye she could see another shadow coming out.

He let her go, and the tears couldn't stop coming from her eyes as well, she was scared. Itachi then threw Hinata into the cold water of the Nanako River. She couldn't swim, she couldn't breath, she felt like she was being dragged down deeper and deeper.

_Why?_ She asked, then slowly lost conscious.

* * *

><p>"Hey! She's awake!" Someone called, "Thank god!" Another person could be heard. Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see Sakura above her, adjusting her eyes to the bright light.<p>

"You were drowning," she said, "But luckily I came by fast enough to save you, what were you thinking?" The pinkette furrowed her brows while others from the cast surrounded them. Slowly Sakura helped the Hyuga sit up, Kiba bent down and had said some words of encouragement as well with his hand on her shoulder. Naruto as well said something to her, but she didn't listen. She didn't hear any of them. As Kiba helped her up and headed back for the hotel with her leaning on his side with Shino on the other side as well, he whispered something into her ear.

But all that was on Hinata's mind was: why didn't Itachi Uchiha kill her.


End file.
